ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudian
is a Robot Monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman X. It appeared in the show's 2-part episodes, "The Man With The Memories Of A Planet" and "An Oath Beyond Worlds," (respectively).http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Rudian's profile in "Ultraman X" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman X' Rudian was a Robot Monster who had guarded Planet Gold. However several years ago, the planet came under attack by the Space Monster Gargolgon, and many of the Planet's Populance was turned to stone by the Monster. Rudian however was put in the possession of an Alien Gold named tE-rU, which was entrusted to him by his ancestors. When tE-rU learned that Gargolgon was headed to Earth to steal the Gold Energy that resided inside of Rudian, he summoned Rudian and attempted to flee the Earth in order to lead Gargolgon away. However while piloting the robot, tE-rU fell unconcious due to a wound he had received after he was shot at by a frightened Police Officer who thought he was a hostile alien, and Rudian's defense mode activated, allowing the Robot to fight back against Ultraman X (who at the time, Daichi had transformed into in order to prevent Rudian from harming anyone.) As the Ultra held Rudian off, Xio arrived on the scene and they attacked the robot as well. Then just as Rudian was about to fight back against Xio, tE-rU awoke and managed to deactivate Rudian before it became aggressive, reducing it back into its Spark Doll form. Later once Gargolgon finally arrived on Earth, Daichi agreed to help tE-rU in fighting back against the Space Monster, and after he returned Rudian back to his owner, tE-rU reactivated Rudian and now both Robot and Ultraman X worked together to battle against Gargolgon. Also assisting the Ultra and the Robot were the combined efforts of UNVER and Xio, who launched all they available weapons at Gargolgon. Despite everything they threw at it, Gargolgon withstood their attacks and overpowered both Ultraman X and Rudian with little effort, thanks to its multiple heads and Electric Attacks. During the fight, Gargolgon was about to strike Rudian with a powerful ray. Ultraman X however jumped in front of the robot and took Gargolgon's attack instead, which turned him into stone! With Daichi and Ultraman X petrified, Gargolgon retreated back into space, while tE-rU and Rudian return back to normal. Rudian was then summoned yet again, this time to draw out Gargolgon while Xio plotted to take out the Monster's Eye (the source of Gargolgon's petrification ability.) Gargolgon arrived yet again and both Monster and Robot clashed. Suddenly during the fight, Gargolgon seized Rudian and immediately begins absorbing his Gold Energy, petrifying the Robot and tE-rU both at the same time. With Gargolgon distracted however, Xio fired all three of their Ultlasers at Gargolgon's exposed eye, destroying it and freeing Ultraman X (and both Rudian and tE-rU.) Together both Ultra and Robot work together to battle against Gargolgon yet again. Additonally, Daichi revealed a new upgrade: The Bemstar Armor and Shield! As Gargolgon regenerated a new eye to strike Ultraman X with another Petrification Ray, the Bemstar Shield absorbed the Ray and redirected it back at Gargolgon, solidifying the Monster in its own Stone Coating. Rudian then finished off the Monster by firing on the Monster's Statue with its Gatling Guns, finally destroying Gargolgon. With its duty done, tE-rU and Rudian both returned back to Planet Gold after bidding farewell to Daichi. Weapons and Abilities * Gatling Gun: Rudian's primary weapon. Rudian's arms are equipped with two giant Gatling Guns that can fire bullets in a rapid succession. * Homing Missiles: Rudian can fire powerful Homing Missiles from the Golden Tubed sections on his Gatling Guns. * Defense Mode: While primarily piloted manuelly, Rudian can become autonomous if anything happens to his pilot. In Defense Mode, Rudian becomes much more aggressive. Behind the scenes Rudian's costume was modified from the Alien Reflect suit. Portrayal * Rudian is portrayed by suit actor Arai Hiroyuki. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Robots Category:Allies Category:Ultraman X Monsters